


Do I Deserve It?

by SeoulWings13



Series: LiT - D.Min/Dongho Centric [6]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Eating, Wholesome, but that's okay, catsfordmin, its the thought that counts, shipping dongho's cat to korea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulWings13/pseuds/SeoulWings13
Summary: Dongho never told the members his birthday.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min & Lee Minsoo, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kim Daehyun, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Lee Minsoo, Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo, Kim Daehyun (Lost in Translation) & Everyone, Lee Minsoo & Everyone
Series: LiT - D.Min/Dongho Centric [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167359
Kudos: 9





	Do I Deserve It?

**Author's Note:**

> D.Min Week Prompt 1 - Birthday
> 
> happy b-day baby, I wrote a fluff just for you
> 
> fdskgjhdflgskhsgfl
> 
> only on bday will I write fluff
> 
> I'm hungry, so Imma eat. 
> 
> Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are appreciated!!

**"Live long and prosper."**

**\--------------------**

Dongho counted down the days, watching each week drag him closer to the dreaded day. It was just like the others, it was just like the rest of the 24-hour cycles. 

Minsoo knew about the date, and honestly, it was a mistake. An accidental text that happened to catch the leader's eye. It was a small slip of his phone. 

(He later changed it so message previews were no longer available) 

Dongho felt like he didn't deserve the streamers and hearts that accompanied celebrations. He watched with a heavy heart all the comments asking about his birthday. 

They could feel it was coming up, everyone knew it was in February. They just didn't know the day. Why did he have to be born in the shortest month of the twelve? 

Jaewon and Daehyun were also curious, often asking him. Somehow he managed to brush them off, hide the date. Why was it so important to them?

Once upon a time, Dongho had looked forward to the beautiful February 19. He had awoken to the scent of lightly baked muffins and packages in shiny paper. One of those days was when he met Boba. 

When he had cried into Jeomgmin's arms after running away, Boba had been there. Did Dongho deserve him? 

Maybe. 

Maybe not. 

\--

Jaewon wanted to do something, anything for Dongho. He knew someone had to know about Dongho's special day.

This was something to be celebrated, something to be cherished. It was a milestone marker. They had celebrated everyone's birthday but Dongho's. He'd eluded them for years.

Daehyun had a hunch Minsoo knew something, but he was too timid to try and ask. There was just something big building from the room that lodged the older males. 

Jaewon told him not to sweat it. Minsoo was always ordering food and hiding it in his room while he played video games. 

It had to be the reason. It had to be why Minsoo kept getting foon and grabbing Dongho by the ear and dragging him into the room, only for Dongho to storm out a moment later. 

Daehyun plopped down next to Jaewon, head in hands.

"Hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"Screw finding the actual date, let's just throw Dongho Hyuna a birthday party."

"Maybe?"

"We're not going to get the date out of him, and Minsoo Hyung won't fess up. We know his birthday is this month, and we got the day off on the 19th."

"The 19th would give us enough time, but are you sure this is okay?"

"Positive."

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not."

Jaewon ruffled the maknae's hair. "We can do it. What do we need?"

"Food."

"Anything else?"

"Can't think of anything besides Hyung's cat. He's back in America, anyway. Wouldn't get here in time."

"Cake, Daehyun-ah."

"Isn't that what I meant by food?"

"Aren't we getting ramen and chicken??"

"Decorations too. Purple streamers are on sale."

"Maybe we need more time than the 19th?" 

"Nope! That gives us," Daehyun counted on his fingers, "Two days!"

"We gotta preorder food, grab decorations, and get a cake."

"We need candles too." 

"Tch." Jaewon shook the hair out of his eyes. "You do decorations and the candles. I'll figure out the food. What flavor cake?"

"I have no idea."

The two sat, contemplating different flavors. Vanilla was too plain, strawberry too sweet. Chocolate was a good option, but what kind? Devils' food was rich, but pudding cake was creamy and light.

Jaewon sighed, setting his phone down. 

"Your order has been placed and will be ready for pickup February 19, 2021, at 9 am." 

Daehyun looked over, Jaewon shocked. 

"YOU PRESSED A BUTTON??"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!?"

"WHAT FLAVOR DID YOU GET?"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"No clue, actually. But what flavor did you get?" 

"Chocolate cake and peanut butter frosting. It actually sounds pretty good."

"Oh, yeah it does. And Dongho Hyung loves peanut butter!"

"If he was allergic..."

The two sat, imagining what would happen if he was. Daehyun shuddered slightly, trying to get the image of a dying Dongho out of his mind. 

"Good thing he's not."

\--

Minsoo had been trying to convince Dongho to tell the others his birthday with food bribery. It wasn't working, and Minsoo's waist was significantly larger than before while his wallet was emptier. 

"Dongho Hyung!" Minsoo yanked the older into his room.

"What is it?"

"You should tell them!"

"Why?"

"Because they're your family?"

"Minsoo-ah you know what my birthday means to me."

"We can try and change that."

It can be happy!" Minsoo smiled and waved his hands, prompting a small chuckle from Dongho. 

"Maybe?" 

"Please?" Minsoo pouted a little. 

"Okay, definitely not."

"Awe... Just think about it?"

Dongho gave no answer as he turned to get up and leave. A very guilty Daehyun was tiptoeing around, running into his room. Dongho cocked an eyebrow, knocking on the door. Jaewon answered.

"O-oh! Hi Hyung!"

"What's going on?"

Daehyun whispered in the background, "Play dumb!"

"Wh-at? Nope, nothing is going on. We are not doing anything besides uh, decorating our room! You know the walls have always looked a little bare." 

Daehyun nodded behind Jaewon. "We're doing just fine. Covering our room in purple. Because it's our favorite color."

"You guys like red and yellow though?"

"NOPE!" Daehyun waved and shut the door. 

"Open the door Jaewon." 

"Who's Jaewon?"

A slap sound echoed. 

"I meant, no can do, our room is very messy right now!"

Dongho left, wondering what just happened.

\--

February 19th was a surprisingly clear day. Dongho and Minsoo went out for a little, Minsoo insisted he needed Dongho to drive him to the mall to buy a new game. 

Purely coincidence. 

The cake was picked up, the two boys frosting it to the best of their ability. 

"Happy Birthday Dongho Hyung!!" turned into, "hAAPY biRTTdEY dONGHO hyynG!"

"It looks pretty good," Daehyun remarked, setting down the piping bag. Jaewon looked over from hanging streamers. 

"It does indeed! This is going to be great!" 

"Of course it will be, Jaewon Hyung."

"Daehyun-ah?"

"Yeah?" 

"Ready?"

The two turned out the lights. Ramen, chicken, and cake were arranged on the table. Streamers holding onto the wall for dear life threatened to fall. Most importantly, the big shiny box was set in the center of the table. 

The older males walked in, Dongho turning on the light. The room was filled with confetti, Jaewon, and Daehyun bouncing around, cheering. 

"Happy birthday Hyung!!"

Minsoo was a little shocked. The boys weren't supposed to know it was today, but their luck had been good. 

"You hit the nail on the head cause his birthday is today." The youngers smiled. 

"We did what?" Daehyun looked at Jaewon, already recording the date.

Dongho had looked around, eyes landing on the messy cake and desperate streamers. There was so much emotion in his gaze, it was no surprise when Daehyun and Jaewon were scooped into a hug.

"Dongho Hyun I know you were strong, but you're _strong_!" Daehyun clapped a little. 

"Do I deserve all this?" the hushed, cracked voice of the eldest seemed to echo around. 

"Of course," Daehyun said simply.

"We love you," Jaewon added. 

"Open your gift!" Jaewon remembered with a smile, Minsoo bringing it over. 

Dongho tore open the paper, Boba hopping out and settling on his master's lap. Loud purrs echoed through the dorm.

"We talked to Jeongmin and had him flown over." Jaewon smiled. 

"Boba hates being apart from you," Daehyun added. 

"We love you Dongho Hyung." Minsoo smiled, bring the food over. 

For the first time in years, maybe a birthday wasn't a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Love yall
> 
> Love the b-day boy!
> 
> Yes it's a Star Trek quote at the beginning, sue me
> 
> Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
